


Two Sides Of A Coin

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: They were enemies as old as the universe, beings as old as time. He was a reluctant Angel and she was a Demon who played by her own rules when collecting souls for Hell. They got on great. Angels and Demons AU





	Two Sides Of A Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Good Omens yet; I'm possibly one of the few who hasn't but I love a good old Angels and Demons AU.

They were enemies as old as time.

As old as the universe itself.

Their people were in almost conflict with each other and throughout the eons; Earth had served as a battleground between them. The angels sought to protect humanity whereas the demons sought to lure humanity to their side. It was a constant struggle between virtue and sin; right and wrong, Heaven and Hell. Both sides had sustained losses; had fought and battled many times and it seemed like both sides were waiting for something huge to happen.

Each of the angels had a demon to keep track of, to ensure that they didn’t intervene too much with human events and of course, didn’t try to buy a human’s soul. Although it didn’t always work; the angels knew it was their duty to protect humanity from the demons, no matter what the cost.

To anyone else, the image of the couple stood entwined under a tree, bathed in the light of a full moon, would have been a romantic image. However he knew better and he cursed himself for letting her give him the slip in order to make her deal. There was another soul who would be condemned to Hell in ten years. Humans were greedy, selfish beasts sometimes; the majority of them sold their souls for wealth or power, little else. His adversary was especially good at luring them into making a deal; had he not been one of his own kind, he would have respected her for it.

Maybe.

“See you in ten years,” Brienne said, smirking at the man as she removed her arms from around his neck. He hadn’t been anyone of great account. Yet. He had sold his soul in the hope that she would make him rich beyond his wildest dreams. Which she would. Until his ten years were up. Then his soul became the property of the demons. Forever. She felt no remorse for her actions. This particular human was a disgusting piece of filth who abused his power, hurt innocents around him and who would soon find that money could not pay for or hide everything.

She had promised him wealth. She had not promised him happiness or a life free of consequences.

As the man walked away, Brienne felt a ripple in the air around her and her smile curved across her cheeks. “You can come out now, he’s gone.”

“I’m not interested in him.” Jaime said as he walked towards her. “You know the rules; you can’t claim a soul.”

“He deserves it.” Brienne replied simply as she walked across the park, wandering towards the empty play area; using her powers to jump herself to the top of the jungle gym. Jaime glanced around before doing the same, so they were sitting side by side. Jaime turned his blade slightly in his pocket and Brienne raised her eyebrows. “Is that your Angel Blade in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?”

“It-I – shut up!” Jaime stammered, flushing slightly. He hated how she had this effect on him. How she was able to make one of the strongest angel in the garrison stutter and stammer like a sinner in a confessional. “So tell me, how does he deserve it?”

“He’s used wealth to cover any wrong doing of his. He killed someone in a drunken hit and run; money made it go away. He squanders wealth while his staff struggle to make ends meet and you don’t want to know what he’s into sexually. It would make your wings fall off.” Brienne explained. She knew that she wasn’t allowed to tempt or claim souls for Hell. However she only targeted those who did evil deeds, who wanted to hurt the innocent; who abused power and privilege and wealth. Or scumbags like the man she dealt with tonight.

There was a special place in Hell for rapists anyway.

Jaime let out a low whistle. “That bad?”

“Jaime, I’m a creature from the pits of the Seventh Hell. It was bad.” Brienne explained, stressing the last three words. She had her own twisted sense of honour. She only targeted those who deserved to be flung into the depths of the Seven Hells. She just sped up the process a bit.

“You know I can’t let this go without punishment.” Jaime advised and the smirk returned to Brienne’s face. “I mean it.”

“Sure you do,” Brienne said playfully. “We both know that in this case, I was right.”

“It still isn’t honourable.” Jaime reasoned. Although, he supposed, what did he know about honour? He, who had earned more than one black feather for his dishonourable actions over the centuries, was not the best source for examples of honourable behaviour. The smile faded from Brienne’s face as she looked at Jaime. She didn’t need telepathy to read his mind; she knew what he was thinking.

Unlike most angels and demons, the two of them had actually managed to build a sense of trust, possibly even a friendship. After all, you didn’t spend thousands of years assigned to someone and not pick up a thing or two about them. Brienne was the only one who knew why he had his black feathers, not just what he had done. Truth be told, he had only told her when he had been weak from an ambush by some idiotic hunters and he had been delirious from pain. His had come from killing another angel. Admittedly, one who had gone insane and wanted to burn all of humanity; but murdering an angel carried an automatic sentence of 50 black feathers. A sentence he got the moment he slit Aerys’ throat.

An angels’ wings were the symbol of their purity; their goodness. They were to be used only for flight, in battle or to confirm their identity to humans (like Jaime’s snobby cousin Gabriel; honestly, tell one teenage girl that she’s pregnant and that apparently makes you the most important angel in existence.) When an angel committed a serious offence, their feathers turned black; the amount of feathers turned black depended on the offence that had been committed. When all of their feathers turned black, they were cast out of the angels and condemned to limbo, wandering for all eternity. With more than half of his feathers black, Jaime was doing his best to do the right thing, to try and restore some honour and goodness in himself.

Even if it wasn’t easy.

“No,” Brienne said finally. “I guess it wasn’t. Even if he deserved it.”

“I want to say that’s helpful but it’s not.” Jaime said, with an attempt at a smile.

“Demon, remember? I don’t do helpful.” Brienne retorted. “I can offer you a drink to take your mind off of it.”

Jaime thought for a moment, then smiled. “Make it a double.”

Angels and demons were enemies as old as creation.

But sometimes there was a very fine line between enemies and friends.


End file.
